Wicked Game
by Xazz
Summary: Altair could still hear Malik in his head, yelling a him when he announced he was going to investigate Templars who were leaving Acre. He was the Grandmaster, he could do what he wanted, even if Malik complained. -one shot-


There were two rooms in the tiny building that smelled like animals, garbage, and shit. Altair was watching it from the other side of the street from the third floor of another building. He'd been there all day, watching the door. He had good information, though moreimportantly _recent_ information. What he sought was there and it infuriated him that she'd be left there amid this stinking cesspool.

Altair could still hear Malik in his head, yelling a him when he announced he was going to investigate Templars who were leaving Acre. He was the Grandmaster he'd cried and couldn't just leave his Order as he saw fit, he had duties to do. Altair had just said he was going and Malik had been an angry cat about until he'd left, not yelling, but being pissed all the same. Altair knew Malik could and would run the Order better without him to slow him down. Malik didn't need Altair. He'd only sent a bird from the bureau when he'd decided to go to Cyprus, no doubt Malik would have been _furious_ when he got that.

Altair could not concern himself in what his second in command would find annoying though. He was waiting for a man who would prove his information right to arrive. He'd wait all day and all nigh if he had to. He knew if the Chalice was there they would come. And if they didn't? If they didn't Altair would kill the mole that had given them the wrong information. Normally he'd go in without waiting but this was too sensitive. He couldn't fail here. He could get her killed. The thought was horrifying.

Since the death of Bouchart the Templars had been quiet, to an extent and Altair had done his best to wash his hands of Cyprus' rebellion. It didn't matter to him. He'd come here with on purpose, and it wasn't to help them. He'd gotten tangled in the mess against his will and didn't have much to show for it besides a few dead Templars. A few dead Templars wasn't a bad thing, but they distracted him from his purpose. At current the Templars were trying to regroup after Altair killed their important leaders (again) and for now a man named Joseph Gauge, an Englishman, was leading the Templars. He wouldn't last long, Altair would see to that. Now he was waiting for Gauge to make an appearance.

It was nearing dark, and Altair had not moved, had not eaten and had only moved to turn away to piss off the side of the building all day. But then the man he wanted arrived. Altair could spot a Templar from fifty paces even without his second sight and he'd been told what Gauge looked like so it was even better. The man went up to the door, unlocked it, and went in. Altair dropped down to the ground once the door had closed.

He had not locked the door after him so when he tried it it opened. He opened it a fraction, enough to see in. The other door, that led to the second room, was open a bit as well, and there were two men guarding it. Two men, that was it. Clearly it was more to restrain Adha then it was to stop him.

Their mistake.

He checked as best he could for others, though he couldn't see around his own door. He doubted they'd kill her. But there were other things they could do to her. The thought made his blood boil. Altair stepped back, draw his short sword, as the normal one was too unwieldy in the small space, and kicked the door in, leaping into the room after it. He caught the men unaware and there were no other men in the room and Altair made short work of them. Then once it was silent he could hear whimpers from the other room.

Altair pushed the other door open. The other room was a cell with a pallet, a pot, and the remains of some food. His eyes swept it and then to the corner where Gauge held Adha, holding her arms, a knife at her throat. When she saw him her eyes blazed with hope. "Drop her," he growled, favoring his sword.

"Go to hell Assassin," Gauge spat. "You wouldn't let an innocent die would you?"

"An innocent? Yes. The Chalice? Never," and Altair advanced a few steps.

"Hold it there Assassin, make another move and she dies," he said and Adha gasped as he pressed the knife firmer against her neck, drawing a bit of blood. Altair did not move. "Too important to lose," Gauge smiled. "Put your sword down," he ordered, "both of them, and get away from them." Altair eyed him and then looked at Adha. While afraid she was still strong. He drew his sword and held them both in his hands for a moment. Then he set them down on the ground. "That's it," Gauge said. "Now get away from them."

Altair was still holding the hilt of his short sword and he carelessly tossed it away from him, towards them. He did the same with the sword. The short sword traveled further. "I don't need my swords to kill you," he said passionlessly, to distract Gauge as he saw Adha eyeing the hilt of his short sword.

"No, you don't, but it makes the task a bit more difficult doesn't it?" Gauge smirked, thinking he'd outsmarted him. He'd eased up a bit on the knife at Adha's throat.

"Not really."

"What you'll beat through my armor with your fists?" he asked with a laugh.

"No," Altair said and in the next moment was in motion. Adha was as well and grabbed Altair's short sword and shoved in back, stabbing Gauge. Altair's hand caught and nearly broke Gauge's wrist holding the knife near Adha's throat and in the same motion shoved his blade through the man's neck. "I'll just do that," he said darkly and pulled the blade out. He turned to Adha, she was pale and a bit dirty, her clothes soiled from grime, but otherwise appeared unhurt. "Adha," he said and she tore her eyes away from the dead man behind her, "let go of the sword," and he gently pried her fingers off his sword. He put it back in the scabbard on his back and quickly did the same for the sword on his hip.

"Altair… you found me" she said.

"I will always find you," he said, cupping the side of her face gently with his right hand. "Lets get you out of here," and he helped her to her feet. A protective part of him just wanted to carry her but he knew her pride would never allow it.

"Altair," she said.

"Hmm?" He was surprised when she kissed him, but not displeased, and kissed her back, holding onto her and refused to let go. He put his forehead to hers when they parted, "Ready to go now?" he asked, only teasing a bit.

"Like you weren't expecting a kiss after being my knight in shining armor," Adha said with a faint smile. He kissed her again briefly on the lips before drawing her away.

"I might have entertained the idea," he admitted as he pulled her from the death and carnage of the little building.

"Where are you taking me now Altair?" she asked.

"Home," he said.

"Where is that?"

"Does it matter?" he asked her, holding her hand as they walked back to the hideout where Altair would see her cleaned and clothed.

"No, I suppose not. So long as you're there," and she squeezed his hand.


End file.
